


Mistakes.

by Madparty99



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Divorce, Gen, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madparty99/pseuds/Madparty99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzington Story. Not everyone is perfect, no matter how perfect you think they maybe. Because everyone makes Mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> School is over tomorrow!!! YAY! More Lizzington stories from me to you guys! Happy Summer!
> 
> I don't own the blacklist (If I did Red and Liz would already be together.) or anyone in the blacklist. I would like to own James and hell I would take Diego or Ryan cause tey can't go with Megan but they still aren't hard on the eyes.

She pulled on her long strapless black dress. Twisted her long brown hair into a delicate French twist. Stepped into her red pumps. Smoothed on a light coat of makeup. Checked and doubled checked her appearance in the mirror before walking outside to the awaiting car.  
  
"Mrs. Reddington" Dembe said as he held the dark colored car's door open for her to climb inside.  
  
"It's Liz please don't call me Mrs. Reddington, but thank you." The light pat on his upper arm supplemented the thank you she verbally gave him.  
  
The car ride was long and full of anxiety. The simple request of dressing up and meeting him at an undisclosed location was slowly getting to her. Leaving her kicking herself for not questioning him.  
  
The heels were too tight, hair slowly falling out from not enough hairspray, dress was tight around her chest causing minor difficulties in breathing normally. It had been a while since she had to purchase her own clothing.  
  
Dembe slowed the car at a large house, a mansion, but was so grand it had a royal appearance. The stone outside with a large front window that showcased a huge chandelier. Liz knew this place all too well,   
  
Dembe walked around the car and opened the door for her to step out.  
He led her to the front door before returning to the car and driving away. Leaving her there stranded.  
  
The door was open widely revealing a man she had no clue who he was, only that he was dressed like a butler. Which was the role he must be playing in this elaborate production. Liz could hear a chef and his cooks moving around the kitchen and the smells coming from there were enticing. Even though she hadn't eating and it smelled amazing that was the last thing on her mind.  
  
She walked toward a dining room with yet again a larger than life chandelier, much the the man she was meeting. The butler pulled out her seat for her to sit in and wait for said man. The thought of sitting was nerve-racking but duty fully she sat.   
  
She was jolted out of her musings when a man spoke into her ear. "You my dear look ravishing. I honestly was expecting Dembe to come back empty handed."  
  
His soft lips met her cheek and she automatically leaned into his touch, despite all of the tension still lying between them.  
  
Red walked to the front of her and presented her with a single red rose. "For my belle, may I forever be your beast."  
  
That's what he is doing. Liz realized. She called him a monster, and called for a divorce. He wanted her to come back.  
  
"No, I can't." Liz exclaimed and quickly pushed passed him to run out the door. The anger and tears welling up inside of her. She would walk back if she had to.   
  
"Lizzie." Red called out to her. He ran after her, not allowing her to slip out of his fingers again.  
  
She was on the steps of the house, her house, their house. Tears covering her face, mascara starting to smear.  
  
"Don't." She said lightly when the front door creaked open. "Don't say you did this to get me back. What you did to me was awful and completely unforgivable. Now march back in the house, tell everyone get out, and find me a ride back to the hotel."  
  
"No." He plopped unceremoniously next to her.   
  
"I will walk." She stood up and finished her way down the stairs. So he did the same and followed her.  
  
"You tell me you love me." Liz stopped in her tracks and looked at him. "You tell me I am special. You make me fall in love with you. I do love you, don't ever think otherwise. But you don't cheat on the person you love, and that is forever unforgivable."  
  
He did. He cheated.   
  
It was the third year after Sam died, last month. That weekend Liz when to Oklahoma to spend it with her Aunt June and to visit Sam's grave.  
  
Madeline was in DC, she called and he went to see her. In Madeline's hotel room he make the biggest mistake he had ever made.  
  
Red told Liz when she got home what he did. She didn't cry, didn't react in anyway, just picked herself up and walked out of their house.  
  
Liz was not wrong for leaving.   
  
"Lizzie," he said trying to reach out for her arm.  
  
"Don't touch me! Or call me Lizzie. I am not yours, you don't get to call me that anymore. You lost that right when you dropped your pants for her! It's Liz or Elizabeth, but don't you dare call me Lizzie!" She snapped although her voice calming toward the end, around that word.  
  
"I made a mistake, a lapse in judgement, but Elizabeth please. I am begging, I don't know what to do without you." He was actually crying out for her, he did need her. Liz could see that, but he put her through hell. He needed to understand her feelings.   
  
"You are going to drink, a lot. It helps, drowning your pain in a bottle or two of wine, becoming so drunk that you can't feel that pain anymore. And then when you finally move on, you'll find a new girl or return to Maddy, like you have done time and time before." Her words were ice, clearly having done these things herself in the past month.  
  
"But all I want is you. No wine can make me feel better for what I have done. You are the only person who has always loved me, I can't ever replace you." Red turned to her fully. "But of this is what you want, I will let you go. Just don't walk, let me call Dembe back."  
  
"Thank you."   
  
The walk back to the house was short and quiet, with good reason. He called Dembe, who was now on his way back.  
  
"May I ask a question?" Liz asked her voice small.  
  
"Always."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why I did it, or why I want you back?"  
  
"Both, I guess. I mean Madeline is smart, and pretty and more your age- so that would mean less stares in public and she is more like you than I am." Her voice so tiny and shaky, this was definitely not his Lizzie, this is what he had created from his actions. This is the Liz he knew from the actions Tom had done, he was no better of a man than Tom. He always thought he was, he cared and loved Liz with all  
of his heart, but in this moment he realized he was no better.  
  
"I was mad you didn't want me to go with you. I know you needed time away from everything and just focus on him and your Aunt June but I was hurt you didn't want me there, because I love you Elizabeth." Her full name felt strange on his tongue, especially with that statement. "Madeline called asking if we were available for dinner, and one thing led to another. Madeline is smart, and pretty and more my age. But you are a genius, I find joy watching you outshine every guy at the post office who thinks you shouldn't be there. You are drop dead gorgeous, your blue eyes and your smile, and everything else that is inappropriate right now. I like getting looks in public, because that is how I feel- like why is this pretty little thing on my arm when she could have anyone at the drop of a hat."   
  
Liz ran over to him and captured his lips with her own. Loving the emotions behind what he was saying. Neither moved to deepen the kiss in anyway just content to be with each other.   
  
Liz pulled away, hearing Dembe pulling into the driveway. "I still don't completely forgive you. But we can try to work it out. Good night, Raymond." Liz started to walk toward the door.  
  
"Elizabeth? No, I can't keep calling you that. Lizzie?"  
  
"Hmm?" She said almost out the door.  
  
"Sleep tight."  
  
She gave him a smile and walked out the door.  



End file.
